


The Road to Arkadia is a Man Who Steals Your Sandwich

by potterhead3pjo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterhead3pjo/pseuds/potterhead3pjo
Summary: Clarke Griffin doesn't like the man who keeps taking her sandwich, but that soon changes when she finally catches him.Or the one where a similar taste in sandwiches leads to new friendships and romances.





	1. Our Favorite Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing these characters, so it might not be the best. definitely going to be more chapters soon because I'm just now breaking these up after writing a lot of it.  
> DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS

+CLARKE+  
I check my watch for the fifteenth time as I round the corner of the street that the bakery is on. My lunch break started five minutes ago, and I’ll usually get here fifteen minutes into it, but I’ve noticed something. I get there right after this same man does, and he always takes the last of my favorite sandwich. My goal is to get there first so that inconsiderate young man cannot take my sandwich again. 

I peek into the window as I approach the door and grin in triumph when I don’t see that mop of curly black hair on that tall, lean body. The bell chimes as I swing the door open and I march over to the line. I stop in my tracks when I see the man with my sandwich already seated at a table near the register. He hasn’t taken a bite yet, so I gather my courage and stalk over there. It doesn’t take much courage, though, because this has been going on for the past week, and I’m almost positive he knows what he’s doing.

“Excuse me, sir, but are you aware of what you do everyday when you come in here and get that sandwich?” I slam my hands on his table and cock my eyebrow. 

He looks up at me with chocolate eyes. “Enjoy a delicious meal?”

“No! You rob me of my favorite sandwich. Before last week, I used to come in here everyday and get that sandwich for my lunch, but now here you come, marching in seconds before me and always managing to get the last one. Tell me it’s not on purpose,” I demand.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize,” he smirks. “It’s my favorite, too. Tell you what, I’ll give you this sandwich if you agree to sit down with me for lunch,” he holds it out to me.

My mouth drops open and I almost decline, but I remember the taste of that sandwich, and I nod slowly. “Deal,” I grab the sandwich and sit down across from him. “So, sandwich thief, what’s your name?”

“Bellamy Blake, but you can’t tell anyone that.”

“Why? Is that not your real name?” I pause with the sandwich almost to my mouth. 

“Oh, it’s my real name, but I’m in a bit of trouble.”

“What kind of trouble?” I ask slowly, suspiciously. 

He’s about to reply when the bell chimes and his eyes stick to the open door. I turn and watch as a pretty girl with her brown hair in a ponytail steps into the store. She turns and sees us. “Bellamy Blake! Did you really think you could hide for long?” She storms over to our table with a slight limp. I notice a brace around her leg. 

Bellamy stands up as she reaches us. “Raven, calm down. I was just getting lunch.”

“Monty easily tracked you down. Did you forget to leave your phone at home? He and Jasper are back at the base.” She looks at me and her eyebrow raises with the corner of her top lip. “Who’s this?”

“This is… actually, she never got to tell me her name.”

“I’m Clarke. Look, I think I’ll just take the sandwich and go. It was nice of you to give it to me, but this is weird,” I stand.

“Was Blake trying to hit on you? He sucks at that, by the way.”

“Blake ju—Bellamy just gave me the sandwich so I’d sit and eat with him, but he said something about being in trouble. Is this what he meant? His friend is looking for him?”

Raven huffs through her nose like I made a joke. “He’ll only be in trouble if he doesn’t get back to home. I’m waiting ten more seconds and then you’re out, Bellamy.”

“He’s out? Is this a game or something?”

“We’re playing hide-n-seek tag, and this guy keeps coming here to hide, even though I’m pretty sure it’s against our rules.”

My mouth drops open. “You’re playing hide-n-seek tag?”

“Yeah, and I’m gonna say I found him if he doesn’t get back to Arkadia or call ollie.”

“You haven’t tagged me yet,” Bellamy smirks.

“What’s Arkadia?” I ask.

“Home,” Raven answers.

“You guys all live together?” 

“No, it’s the base,” Raven says slowly.

“Are you guys in the military or something?”

Raven and Bellamy share a confused look before staring at me. “No. Have you ever played hide-n-seek tag or regular tag? It’s the place where you’re immune from being tagged.”

“Oh,” I say. “I’ve always called it ghouls.”

“Ghouls? Like a ghost or something?” Raven asks.

“I guess so. Well, I better let you guys get back to your game. Have fun,” I sit back down. 

“You wanna join us? We could use more players,” Bellamy asks.

“I can’t, sorry. I have to get back to work after this.”

“Oh. Maybe you can join us tomorrow?” Raven digs in the pocket of her red leather jacket and pulls out a scrap of paper. “Anybody got a pen?” She asks. She cuts the line and walks up to the register. She returns with a pen and scribbles her digits on the paper. “Here, tomorrow starts the weekend, which means we’ll get more competitive and it’ll be tons more fun. Call me?”

I take the paper and smile at her. “Thanks. I’ll think about it.”


	2. Arkadia With a K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically bellamy eating, octavia low key shipping jasper/monty, raven low key digging clarke, and bellamy picking up clarke.  
> or the one in which i really just need a transition from bakery to arkadia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm probably just over thinking this being boring. i hope you like it!

+BELLAMY+  
I wake with the sun as it streams through the open window. New York summers are wonderful in one way. It’s not too hot to have the window closed and not too cold to have it open. Of course, that’s if you have a fan or AC. The stiff breeze floats through the screen and makes the room humid. I reach over and pull the window shut. It creaks, but the four bodies huddled in sleeping bags on the floor do not stir. I stretch as I step over Raven, Jasper, Octavia, and Monty and pad into the small kitchen. The cereal clinks into the ceramic bowl and echoes off the linoleum tiles and steel appliances. I grab the milk without looking as I simultaneously get a spoon from the drawer. The feat is not difficult, considering the fridge is sparse, the only occupants being milk, eggs, some fruit, more dairy, condiments, and pickles. I sit at the “wet bar” and eat my cereal in unbroken silence. That is until a sharp ringing cuts through the peace. I look around and see the source. Raven’s phone. 

I pick it up, expecting Clarke to be on the other end. The time is 6 a.m. “Hello?” I ask.

It’s a woman on the other end. “Hi, is this Bellamy? It’s Clarke.”

“This is Bellamy. So, Princess, decided you want to join us after all?”

“Princess? Isn’t this Raven’s phone number?”

“This is Raven’s phone, yes. Would you like to talk to her? She won’t be happy to be woken up. Which reminds me, do you have any idea what time it is?”

“So you were lying when you said you didn’t live together?”

“No, I wasn’t. She and a few other friends are just spending the week here. Would you like to talk to her or not?”

“I guess I can talk to you. Are you guys still doing that hide-n-seek thing? I’m free all weekend and would like to join.”

“We start when everyone has had breakfast and gotten ready for the day, so it’ll probably be another four or five hours,” I laugh.

“Goodness. I guess I have time, then. Where are we meeting?”

“Arkadia. Since you don’t know where that is, how about you meet me at the bakery and I’ll drive?”

“Arcadia? Like, the place in Greece?”

“No. Arkadia with a k. You’ll see. So, you’ll meet me at the bakery? Octavia and I will be there around ten. Sound good? Um, Octavia is my sister, by the way.”

“Sounds great! See you then!” The phone beeps when she hangs up.

“Who was that?” Raven comes into the kitchen as I set her phone down. 

“Clarke from the bakery. She said she’s free for the weekend and wants to join us. O and I are picking her up at the bakery at ten.”

“Oh, yeah, don’t worry about the rest of us. It’s fine,” she says as she grabs a bowl and cereal.

“I figured you’d go in Jasper’s truck. It fits three.”

“In the front. But it’s fine, I like them more anyway,” she sits down next to me with her cereal. 

+OCTAVIA+  
The heat wakes me up. The fan does a good job of swirling the muggy air around, but the blankets don’t help. I crawl from the pallet and stand to stretch out. Jasper and Monty are sound asleep and awfully close. I smile at them before turning to grab my phone. There’s a text from Lincoln asking me to meet him at our favorite breakfast buffet downtown. I rub the sleep from my eyes with one hand before telling him I’ll be there at ten. It’s nine right now, so I’ve got time to prepare. 

My small feet pad softly as I make my way to the kitchen. As I pass the bathroom, I hear water running and wonder if someone is in the shower. Bellamy sits in the small living room watching some morning cartoons. “Morning, Bell. I’m guessing Raven’s in the shower?” I ask as I get some coffee.

“Good morning. Yeah, why?”

“I need to be in and out by nine fifty. I’m meeting Lincoln at the buffet.”

“I suppose you’ll be gone the rest of the day, then?” Bell stands up and takes a seat on the counter. 

“I suppose so. Is that a problem?” I put my hands on my hips.

“Oh, no. Have fun,” he winks and smirks. 

“Trust me, I will.” I twirl around and go down the hall to the bathroom. The water isn’t running anymore, so I knock on the door. I hear the lock click and the doorknob turns. 

“Bellamy—Oh, Octavia. What’s up?” She’s only got a towel on. Her hair is wet and the fruity smell of her shampoo lingers into the hallway along with the steam.

“Is the shower free? I’m meeting Lincoln soon and I’d like to be clean.”

“So you can get dirty again? Don’t worry, I’ll get dressed quick. I don’t need to dry my hair.” She shuts the door but doesn’t lock it. I lean against the opposite wall and wait for her to get out.

“Hey, O, has Raven mentioned anyone named Clarke?” Bellamy asks from the entrance of the hallway. 

“No, why? Who’s Clarke?” I turn on the wall so only one side of my body is leaning on it.

“She’s someone I met at the bakery yesterday. She’s joining us for our game. I was gonna bring you with me to pick her up, but you’re meeting Lincoln.”

“That’s awesome!”

“I mean, yeah. Should I bring someone with me to pick her up?”

“No! Why would you need to?”

“I don’t know. Thanks, Octavia.”

“Clarke is hot. You don’t have a chance, Bell.” Raven comes out of the bathroom clothed in a loose green tank and denim cutoffs. Her Nikes squeak on the tile. 

“Gee, thanks,” he rolls his eyes and returns to the living room, followed by Raven.

+CLARKE+  
The sun beats down intensely and I’m already sweating as I take the first few steps from my apartment building. I immediately regret my choice of clothing and run back inside to change out of my black t-shirt. I emerge five minutes later in clothing that lets me breathe. The bakery is two blocks away from my apartment building, but the slow flow of morning traffic jams the crosswalks and drags it out five minutes longer than it usually would be around my lunch time. I arrive at 10:07 to see Bellamy sitting alone at a bench outside the bakery. I could’ve sworn he said he was bringing his sister, but maybe I imagined it. It was very early after all.

“Bellamy? Hi! I thought you were bringing your sister?” I greet him.

He stands. “She couldn’t make it. Had to meet her boyfriend. Is that a problem? You don’t have to come if you feel uncomfortable with me.”

“Oh, it’s fine! I was just wondering. So, where’s the car?”

“Over here.” He takes us to a black rover that looks like it belongs in the military. I climb into the passenger seat and buckle up. It smells dusty inside, but there’s a sweet, fruity undertone. He starts the engine and snakes onto the busy road.

“It’s funny, I thought you said you weren’t in the military,” I chuckle.

“This rover may contradict that statement, but it’s still true. I just liked this, so I bought it.”

“Where exactly are we going? Something about Arkadia?”

“It’s this abandoned building that we found when we were wandering one day. It’s designed oddly, but there’s lots of places to hide.”

“Wandering? Do any of you have jobs? You seem to have lots of free time.”

“Yeah, we have jobs. I’m an eighth grade teacher, Octavia is still in school , Raven is an engineer at a university, and Jasper and Monty do some weird technology thing together.”

“A teacher? Wow, you seem a bit young to be a teacher.”

The hint of a smile passes across his face. “I get that a lot. I’m twenty-three, so I’m basically fresh out of college, but I love teaching. And my students are the greatest!”

“That’s sweet. I’m studying to be a doctor. Right now I’m a physician in training.”

“What kind of doctor?”

“A general surgeon. I first wanted to be a cardiothoracic surgeon, but I changed my mind.”

“That’s cool. I would never be able to do that.”

“It does take a lot of training, but I don’t mind because it’s what I love,” I smile to myself.

“That’s good. I guess I love what I do, but those kids can be a real pain in the butt sometimes,” he chuckles.

“Try curing that,” I laugh lightly.

“Is that a real thing,” he asks, surprised.

“No, no, but some of the patients seem to think so,” I roll my eyes, remembering something. “Where exactly are we going?”

“You’ll see when we get there. I’m sure you’ll love it,” he winks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you enjoy it? once again, feel free to leave a comment about what you liked or something to improve next time!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! feel free to leave comments about what you liked our something to improve!


End file.
